Revelation
by Imjustafan
Summary: [CSI-Miami] Everyone has a secret waiting to be revealed.


Title: Revelation

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. 

Rating: PG

Author's note: This was a challenge on CSI_and_CSI_Miami group. Usually, I ask to someone to read my fics. As I'm not having time I thought to post it anyway. I don't speak English as my native language so it has a lot of spelling and grammar errors.

Pairing: Calleigh/Hagen , Calleigh/Eric

Summary: Everyone has a secret waiting to be revealed.

Revelation

CSI's were in Horatio's office. All of them looking around. Nothing to do. Nothing to investigate. 

"A quiet day" John said entering at the office. 

"Actually a boring day" Calleigh rose up to kiss John. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. In the other hand he had a stranger collar. 

"What is this?" Speed asked. 

"It's for my nephew. He'll dress as a magician to his school Halloween party." Horatio answered. 

"I can hypnotize you guys with this." John smiled sarcastically. 

"You're kidding!" Alexx said not believing. 

"I'm not. You will be the first Alexx." He pulled a chair and pointed at Alexx sits down there. 

John balanced the collar in front of her eyes, telling some words. She stayed immobile. 

"Okay, Alexx. Tell us a really bad thing that you have ever done." 

"I stole a turtle from my classroom when I was 6 years old. We had a turtle as our animal and every week one of us should take care of it. In my week, I said to Miss Pendry that it had fled and I couldn't find it. I lay. The turtle was hidden at my bedroom all the time." 

John clapped his hands. Alexx rose up quickly from the chair. 

"So? Did you fail? Alexx asked. 

"I wouldn't say this, miss I-can't-find-the-turtle." John smiled "Next?"

No one offered. John pointed at Horatio. 

"You'll disappoint. I don't have secrets." Horatio warned. 

"Let's see." John balanced the collar. Horatio seemed like he was in some kind of trance. "Tell us something that nobody in this room knows." 

Horatio looked at everyone before beginning. "I like to scream_, I'm the king of the world,_ when I'm with someone else in bed. I try to resist. I just can't. Sometimes is very embarrassing it." 

Everybody laughed. 

John clapped his hands. Horatio woke up, realizing everybody was laughing. 

"What's funny?" 

Nobody answered. 

"You'll be the next" John pointed at Tim. 

Speed rose up slowly. Looking at his co-workers. They were waiting Speed reveals his secret. 

After seeing the collar, Tim remembered of something that he had hidden from everyone a long time ago. 

"When I was 16, I fell in love with my friend. It was as an obsession. I was totally obsessed with him." 

Him? This was a surprise. That was the same Tim who gives Eric advice on women, fell in love with _him._

  
John clapped his hands. They said no word. 

"You, honey." John smiled at Calleigh. 

"I'm not sure if I want to play this game." 

"Don't worry. Just don't embarrassed me," he whispered in her ear. 

"What have you hidden from us?" John asked.

"Eric and I slept together once last year." 

Shock. No one moved. Gazing at Calleigh. Just John gazed Eric. 

He knew his co-workers didn't know about that. Calleigh and he had promised to keep this in secret, however he always thought that she had told John. Even if this had happened before John and Calleigh got together. 

"Ok. Calleigh, you can wake up now." 

As soon as she looked at Eric, she knew. She had told about the night that they had slept together. They weren't in love, but after a couple of wine's glass and some exciting words said. She woke up between his arms after they had had sex. 

"Eric, you're the next." 

Eric froze. Not of fear. But what he could say about that night. 

"What do you want to tell us?" John asked. 

After thinking for a while, Eric slipped from the chair, stretching his arms up and began to twirl, dancing like a ballerina. 

CSI's rolled of laughing. 

"My father never let me take ballet classes." A tear slipped from his eyes. 

"Ballerina, sit down. Do you trust me?" John asked. 

Eric nodded. 

John walked into the kitchen. He mixed in a cup ice tea, grape juice, cold coffee, two eggs and some peppers. He went back with the cup. 

Everybody looked at the cup with expression of disgust. 

"John, don't." Calleigh knew that John was with jealousy. 

"You care?" John asked, looking at her. 

She didn't respond. 

Eric drank everything, as it was water. 

As soon as John clapped his hands, Eric ran looking for water. His mouth was in fire. 

The others left the office behind Eric, but Calleigh. She stood, looking at John. 

"You feel something for him?" John asked. 

"No. I have feelings for you John." She kissed him. 

"I love you Call so much." He kissed her back.

They left the office together, hugging each other.

The End.


End file.
